Overrated
by Moonlight Music Mistress
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata has always wondered why everyone in her class was so infatuated with Uchiha Sasuke. Through the years, she finds out. Fluffy, I think! SasuHina.


_Title:_ Overrated

_Author:_ Moonlight Music Mistress

_Pairing:_ SasuHina

_Rating: _K+

_Genre:_ Romance

_Category:_ Naruto

_Summary:_ Hinata has always wondered why everyone in her class was so infatuated with Uchiha Sasuke. Through the years, she finds out.

**Well, it's official! I'm taking a huge stepping stone in fiction writing! This is my first SasuHina story EVER!! I'm so excited to write it! Yay! Well, anyway, tune in. BTW, this is a oneshot, so don't put it on your alerts section, okay? Thanks! Bye!**

**NOTE: A doujutsu is an eye technique, like Sharingan, Byakugan, or Rinnegan. **

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Hinata POV, age 19

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

I'd always thought I'd been the odd one out in terms of romance.

Everyone had always loved Uchiha Sasuke; literally every girl in the entire Academy class except for me, whom had loved Uzumaki Naruto. I had always been given confidence thanks to Naruto, confidence I still possess to this day. Never had I felt an ounce of romantic feeling for Sasuke. But they were there. The day I found out I had never _really_ loved Naruto was quite a shocking one for me. Shocking and happy. This was because I had found out that I was in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

But, even now, I consistently ask myself, "Why do I love him?"

Well, it certainly wasn't his smiling face on the first day we joined the Academy at age eight as he walked up to me happily, held out his left hand, and told me that his name was Uchiha Sasuke. The way his warm hand gently took mine and the way his smile did nothing but increase as I whispered my name, Hyuuga Hinata, to him. Or the way his innocent, comforting voice calmly asked me what I was like, and his genuine interest when I explained myself more to his welcoming black eyes. No, it certainly wasn't that.

And it definitely wasn't his excited face on the day that Iruka-sensei had paired the two of us up to spar together. This was when Sasuke decided to ask me why I didn't have any pupils. Sasuke looked fascinated as I explained the Byakugan and what it did. It surely wasn't when he called my eyes "very pretty" and showed me his Sharingan. Or when he told me that "it's okay" when I cringed in fear of his red orbs. It wasn't that either.

It certainly wasn't the way, a few days later, that he had enough emotion to sob in the morning before class started at the Academy; the pity I immediately felt for him without even knowing the cause of his bawls rising. Or the way his wavering voice tried to assure me that he was okay, the way he didn't want me to feel bad for him, or the way his arms wrapped around me forcefully when I told him that he had always had me to depend on when he was sad.

It wasn't his face, a year later, when we were nine, when I told him that I had found out about the clan murdering that had caused him to cry a year before. The way that his eyes, for the first time since, actually looked carefree and...grateful when I apologized sincerely for his sorrow. Nor was it that.

It definitely wasn't the way, when we were ten years old, that he told me how important I was to him. How I was the only one who actually cared for him, and not his outer appearance. How he then referred to me as his "best friend." And it wasn't the way he, even if only for a split second or less, seemed to have a lighted up world if I so much as looked at him.

It by all means wasn't the way he walked up to me the afternoon we graduated and whispered a small "thank you" in my ear. Not his smirk when I smiled slightly and blushed a bit. It definitely wasn't the peach rose he'd given to me that day, the rose color signifying gratitude and thanks. For being there for him; something only a brave gentleman would do.

It certainly wasn't his slight excitement when he found out that his team was being paired up with my team for a dangerous mission. It definitely wasn't the way his anger unleashed when the enemy had grabbed me in a headlock with a kunai by my neck. The way he immediately released me from the man who did this to me, put his palms on my shoulders, and asked me if I was okay. It wasn't his slight blush and small yet heart-stopping smile he'd given to me when I'd hugged him for saving me. The smile that all of the girls from the Academy yearned so much to receive from him.

It definitely wasn't the way he always seemed to care so much about me, even walking up to me to say hello if he saw me on the streets of Konoha. It wasn't the way he always seemed to care about me and protect me. Why would it be that?

It wasn't the way he routinely knocked on the door of the Hyuuga manor despite him being an Uchiha. It wasn't the way he always walked up into my room as the two of us privately shared our feelings, opening up to each other as only close friends do. And it wasn't the way my happiness when I was with him during those moments seemed to disappear and leave with him as he walked out of the door. So I always told myself that he'd come back the next day. And no matter what day it was, I was right.

It wasn't the way he told me that Orochimaru could wait. That revenge could wait. That anything planned for the future could wait.

Lastly, it definitely wasn't the way that he saw me on the street one day when we were sixteen. When he pulled me by my hand, running with an unknown intent in his orbs. It wasn't the way he pulled me into a dark alleyway, told me he loved me, and gently pressed his lips onto mine before I could even respond. It wasn't the smile I felt creep along his lips when I kissed him back and made up my mind. Why would I love him for that?

I didn't, well, _don't_, love him for a reason specifically.

I love Uchiha Sasuke because of all of the possible reasons. Ironically, he chose to love me, the only one in the entire Academy class who, at first, felt no romantic attraction to him whatsoever. He protects me, he saves my life, and he's sitting here right now next to me; my head in his lap as our hands are entwined; our engagement rings touching but without leaving the slightest of a scratch.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**I really liked it but I didn't like it! I don't know; PLEASE give me truthful feedback. But no anti-SasuHina reviews, okay? Flames ARE allowed, so you can tell me where I messed up and stuff. I thought it was kinda corny...but anyway, thanks! I hope it was okay! Bye!**


End file.
